Cheesecake Monday
by xXxMayonakaxXx
Summary: Sophia and Fae are teleported/transported into the Death Note world. They are found by Matt and Mello and are taken into Whammy's house. Title will be explained later. Mattxoc? Melloxoc? Nearxoc? Not sure yet but please read. Please R&R! READ! READ! READ!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Fanfic written by Me (KaoruLuva24) and my friend Sophia (Pie-PieJeevas) please R&R.**

**All reviewers will get milk, cookies and a Matt doll :D**

Sophia L

Age: 12

Hair colour: Bleach White

Eye Colour: Purple Eyes

Height:5'5"

Fae L

Age: 11

Hair colour: Red

Eye Colour: Green

Height: 5'2"

"OH MY GOD! DEATH NOTE!" Fae screamed as she snatched the manga off of the book shelf.

Sophia was sitting at the corner reading the manga.

"Matt!" she yelled, hugging her Matt plushie.

Fae sighed "I wish we could go to Whammy's house and meet them all…"

Sophia nodded in agreement. "Then I could meet Matt!"

She received an eye roll from Fae "Is that all you think about?"

"YES!" Sophia hugged her Matt plushie harder.

Fae looked at her watch "We better get home now."

Sophia stuffed her Matt plushie and Manga into her bag and followed her sister out of the book store.

They were walking home when they came across a white notebook.

Sophia bent down and opened it.

"What the -." They two of them were suddenly dragged into the book.

~x~X~x~

"Ha I beat you again!" Matt yelled triumphantly as the 'You Lose' came up on Mello's side of the screen.

"You're un-natural." Mello muttered as he slumped over towards the window and looked out across Whammy's large garden.

His eyes rested on two random figures that were passed out in the garden.

"Hey Matt look at this!" He called and Matt instantly appeared next to him.

"They don't seem familiar, should we get Rodger?" Mello nodded.

The two walked up to Rodger's office.

"Hello boys. What do you need?" He asked fiddling with a pen.

They looked at Rodger, and then took a deep breath.

"There are some random girls passed out in the garden we don't know how they got there but it had nothing to do with us!" They said really quickly.

Rodger got up out of his seat "Okay then I'll follow you to them."

Matt and Mello showed Rodger where the two girls were.

"There they are." Matt pointed at the two girls lying on the floor.

Mello sighed "He can see that numskull."

"Well it looks like we are going to have to take them inside." Rodger told them.

They helped Roger take the two unconscious girls inside and take them to the infirmary.

"I have some work to do so you two stay and keep an eye on them until they wake up okay?" Rodger then left the room to get back to his work.

~Five minutes later~

Sophia started to wake up whilst Matt was beating the living snot out of a zombie king on one of his many games.

"Where am i?" Sophia sat up in the bed she was in, holding her head.

When she saw Matt and Mello she blinked in shock.

"Took you long enough to wake-." Mello was cut short because Sophia had started running around the room yelling things like…

"How did I get here?" "Why am I here?" and "Where's the cheesecake?"

Matt and Mello just stared at the girl that was totally spazzing out.

Fae grabbed Sophia's sleeve as she ran past making her fall flat on her face.

"Calm down! It's not like were in d- Oh MY GOSH!" Fae started to rub her eyes in disbelief.

"What's going on with them?" Matt asked Mello quietly.

Mello shrugged "Perhaps they're psychos…"

The two girls turned towards Mello.

"Shut up! We're not psychos!" They snapped.

Just then the door opened to reveal Rodger and L.

"I see they've woken up." He said looking at the two girls. "Girls where exactly do you two live?"

The two girls looked at each other then back to Rodger.

"Nowhere right now…" Fae murmured.

"Oh is that so? Then I wonder if it's possible to give you two an entrance exam…" He said.

L nodded as he ate a piece of cake that magically appeared out of nowhere.

After a while Sophia and Fae were sitting at a desk with a test sheet in front of them.

After they finished they found their results.

Fae got 89% and Sophia got 88%.

They both got enough to get into Whammy's House.

"Here's your room girls." Rodger said leading the girls towards their new room.

"You will find new clothes in their aswell. Oh and you're going to have to do this homework so you catch up with what the others have been learning." He handed over a little booklet full of homework then he left.

Fae sighed "We've only been here a while and we already have homework. Great." Sarcasm was dripping from every letter.

Sophia flicked through the booklet, looking carefully at every problem.

"I…can't do this…" She whispered to herself.

Fae scoffed "Yes you can."

She shook her head "No... I can't."

"Well go and do some research in the library."

Sophia nodded and walked down towards the library, she had watched death note so many times she was almost certain of where it was.

She sat down at one of the tables and started to try and do the homework.

"I can't do this." She muttered, letting her head drop onto the table.

"Do you need help then?" a voice from behind asked.

She turned around to see Matt standing there.

"A little."

Matt sat down next to her and looked at the booklet.

"Right so if you divide that number by that, then times that and add it to this you get your answer. Get it?"

Sophia nodded then filled in the rest of the answers, every now and again stopping to look into the red-head next to hers eyes.

"Thanks…" Sophia said.

"No problem I'm Matt by the way." Matt introduced himself.

"Oh I'm Sophia."

Matt put his feet on top of the table and started to play his Game Boy.

The door burst open and Fae came running in.

"GUESS WHAT?" She yelled so loud that Matt fell backwards of his chair.

"What?" Sophia looked at her sister.

"It's Wednesday!"

Matt got up slowly "What's so special about Wednesdays?"

Sophia sighed "you'll see…"

"IT'S CHEESECAKE MONDAY!" Fae yelled running around the library ignoring the shouts from the librarian.

"What the- how does that work? It's Wednesday!" Matt shouted at her.

Fae sighed and sat down.

"Wednesday is Cheesecake Monday, Thursday is Cheesecake Tuesday, Friday is Cheesecake Wednesday and so forth. It's simple really." She explained.

Matt gave Fae an 'are-you-a-freak-or-something?' look.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ANNOYING RED-HEAD?" An angry blonde yelled from the hall way.

Fae squeaked and his behind Sophia.

Mello stormed into the library and spotted Fae.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CHOCOLATE?" Steam was pouring from his ears.

Everyone was a bit frightened of Mello right now… even Matt.

"Hey Mels calm down." Matt finally spoke up.

Mello glared at him "NO SHE STOLE MY CHOCOLATE!"

Matt backed away "Alright sheesh no need to bite my head off."

Fae jumped out from behind Sophia "I didn't steal your chocolate!"

"YES YOU DID YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled.

Fae started to glare at Mello, her green eyes piercing into him.

"You can't say that I'm only a year younger than you! You're such and id-." She was cut off by Sophia saying.

"I think we're going to go back to our room now." She said grabbing Fae by the arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Wait we didn't catch your name!" Matt said.

"Fae." She said before she was dragged down the hallway towards their room.

When Sophia opened the door she saw a large pile of chocolate bars in the corner.

"You did steal them!" She snapped.

"Erm yeah…" Fae then picked up one of the chocolate bars and started to eat it.

"This is too confusing for me what's going on?" Sophia asked sitting on her bed.

"Well… We got teleported into the world of death note, passed out in Whammy's garden. We were found by Matt, Mello and Rodger. We were able to take the entrance exam and pass. We were given homework that you couldn't do so you went to the library and Matt helped you with it while I stole Mello's chocolate and started a war with him. Then you dragged me off towards our room. You asked me what was going on then I explained it and that brings us to… well now." Fae explained.

"Who have we met so far?" Sophia asked.

"Have you got amnesia or something…well we met Matt, Mello, L and Rodger so we still have loads more others. Including Near."

Sophia sighed and decided to go to sleep.

**Remember please R&R.**

**Pie-PieJeevas- Yes R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello… It seems I'm the only one writing this… Soph gives me the ideas and stuff but it seems I'm the only one typing.**

**Matt- It's not that bad…**

**I guess it could be worse I could be gunned down by a load of body guards like you where.**

**Matt- I was gunned down?**

**Yep less than a week away from your 20****th**** birthday… sorry for those reading this that didn't know that Matt died… and also that Mello died…**

**Mello- First you nick my chocolate then you tell me I died!**

**Umm yeah…**

**Pie-PieJeevas- TT^TT MATT! TT^TT**

**Here we go again.**

**Matt- What?**

**Pie-PieJeevas- If mello asks you to help him kid nap this lady called Takada I think say NO… coz that's when you die TT^TT**

**Matt- Erm o…k….**

**also I wanna give a shout out to xXMelloxRebekahXx and 10xxpinkblinkxx for their awesome reviews that will be listed below.**

**xXMelloxRebekahXx****3/13 ch1****  
Really gud story I hope u carry on with it xxx**

**10****xxpinkblinkxx****3/13 ch1****  
wow, sweet beginning! :)You made me lol ! Please make the next chapter**

**Thanks you two ^-^ You will receive you Milk, Cookies and Matt Doll.**

***Gives the two their milk, cookies and Matt doll with matt goggles included* ENJOY~**

Fae and Sophia woke up to loud bangs on their door.

"Who is it?" Fae yelled/asked.

The banging stopped "It's Mello, the one you nicked the chocolate from, and I know you have it give it back!"

"I DON'T HAVE THEM!" Fae lied.

Sophia got up and opened the door. "Yeah she has your chocolate, here." She handed Mello what was left of the large pile.

"Thanks… I will have revenge Fae!" He said before walking down the hall.

"Why did you give him his chocolate?" Fae moaned.

"It was _His_ chocolate not yours, also I don't think you want Mello as an enemy."

Fae shrugged.

After the two got ready they went down to the food hall.

"Hey you two." Matt called Sophia and Fae over to his and Mello's table.

"Hello!" they both said sitting down.

As soon as Fae sat down she started a glaring competition with Mello.

After a while Fae mumbled something.

"What?" Mello asked.

"I said I'm sorry I took your chocolate…" She said a little louder.

Mello's eyes widened a little. "Really?"

Fae shrugged "I dunno Sophia made me say it."

Mello sighed "Well that makes things better doesn't it?" He said sarcastically.

Then they started glaring at each other again.

"I think we are starting to witness the beginnings of a war." Matt murmured.

Sophia nodded.

Suddenly Fae burst out laughing.

"What the heck are you laughing about you freaky red-head?" Mello snapped.

"I-I just realised how much you look like a girl!" She stuttered before laughing again.

His eye started to twitch. "You…IDIOT!" He started chasing Fae around the room.

She ran rushed out of Mello's reach still laughing.

"This could go on for quite a while." Sophia said taking a sip of orange juice.

Matt didn't look up from his game boy "Yeah, Mello probably be stopped at some point by L or Rodger."

"I guess."

Fae was running with Mello still on her tail but then she bashed into someone.

She looked up "Oh sor-." She then realised it was an angry Rodger, probably annoyed at the fact Fae was running around the food hall. "MELLO STARTED IT!" She pointed accusingly at mello who had just frozen.

"WHAT?" Mello started to glare at her.

Rodger look at the two who were now pointing at each other accusing each other.

"Will you two calm down?" He snapped.

The two froze instantly then started arguing again.

"I've had enough." Rodger sighed and walked out.

Matt and Sophia rushed in between the arguing pair.

"Cut it out!" Matt shouted.

Mello and Fae turned to him "WHY?"

"Coz you're getting annoying!" Sophia snapped.

Fae sighed "Fine…"

They all walked back to their table.

"Why were you two arguing again?" Matt asked stupidly.

"I said Mello looked like a girl." Fae took a piece of toast.

A small 'Oh' left Matt's lips.

Sophia started humming something.

"Hey I know that song!" Fae exclaimed.

"Everyone says Slytherin house is the worst place to be  
That's because the dungeons are so cold (The dungeons are so cold)  
And because we have to deal with Greasy Sevvie Snape  
And because our souls have all been sold  
To You-Know-Who!

But there good parts too that you may not have seen  
We get to wear green  
Are expected to be mean  
See the Ickle Firsties scream  
When you accidentally bump them in the hallways  
Get to goof off in potions just because  
Snape would rather yell at Harry Potter  
He would always rather yell at Harry Potter  
Then ever give detention to someone from his own house

We get to wear green  
Are expected to be mean  
See the Ickle Firsties scream  
When you accidentally bump them in the hallways  
Get to goof off in potions just because  
Snape would rather yell at Harry Potter  
He would always rather yell at Harry Potter  
Then ever give detention to someone from his own house

Thank God for Potter  
Got an "A" in potions  
Yay Harry Potter  
Guess Potters not that bad." Fae sang quietly to herself.

"I'm guessing you like Harry potter then?" Matt said.

Fae shook her head "Nope not really."

Suddenly Fae's head fell onto the table and onto the jammy toast on her plate.

"Err is she okay?" Mello asked poking the red-head (Fae not Matt)

Matt tilted head "I think she is asleep…"

"Yeah she is…" Sophia murmured.

**(T.T) Sorry if this was short but I hardly got any help from Pie-PieJeevas.**

**Fae- Poor you.**

**Wait how can you be talking to me? I'M YOU!**

**Fae- You're talking to yourself.**

**Both- AWESOME!**

'**Kay that over with I wanna say that neither Me nor Pie-PieJeevas own:**

**Death Note**

**The Parcel mouths song- Not half bad**

**Harry Potter**

**Slytherin**

**Whammy's House**

**Or…**

**Matt's awesome goggles!**

**Matt- Nope you don't own my goggles coz I'm wearing them! ^-^**

**What ever… also I have been getting a few messages telling me to explain the Cheesecake Monday theory.**

**Okay…**

**Wednesday – Cheesecake Monday**

**Thursday – Cheesecake Tuesday**

**Friday – Cheesecake Wednesday**

**Saturday – Cheesecake Thursday**

**Sunday – Cheesecake Friday**

**Monday – Cheesecake Saturday**

**Tuesday – Cheesecake Sunday**

**Simple really ^-^ No flamers please**


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK AGAIN! ^-^**

**Mello- ARGH MY EARS!**

**WHAT?**

**Mello- WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU?**

**I CAN'T HEAR YOU WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?**

**Mello- HUH?**

**HUH?**

**Matt- SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!**

**NO!**

**I don't own Death note **** and neither does Pie-PieJeevas (who doesn't seem to be helping me much today)… Also if I am correct then Near hasn't appeared yet.**

**Near- No I've only appeared here.**

'**Kay so you will be in this chapter (Hopefully) also I have just come back from a charity fair our year had to do. It was for comic relief it was hard but fun :D also this boy in our year came in with his hair dyed red-ish he was also wearing a stripy t-shirt and he looked just like Matt! Only thing though is that he doesn't even know who Matt is **

"Will you two ever get along?" Matt asked as Mello and Fae started another glaring competition.

They both shrugged.

"Come on just ignore them, doesn't school start today?" Sophia said as they walked down the hall.

The three others froze.

"We have school?" Fae asked.

"I just remembered… It started…" Matt looked at his watch "…Er five minutes ago!"

The four rushed down the halls and towards the class room.

"Where were you four?" The teacher snapped, tapping her foot quickly on the floor.

"Er… would you believe us if we said that we were magically abducted by aliens, we kicked the snot out of them then returned to earth five minutes late of class?" Fae asked then looked at the teacher's expression "I'll take that as a no…"

They all made their way to their seats.

Fae and Sophia sat at the back of the class behind a small white haired boy.

"Hey Soph?" Fae nudged her sister's arm.

"What?"

"Is that who I think it is?" She pointed at the white haired boy who was now fiddling with a lock of his hair.

"I think it might be…" Sophia whispered back.

Sophia then rested her head on her hand, propping her elbow up on the table and started daydreaming.

She was daydreaming… about matt.

"Hello? Sophia?" Matt was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Wha- huh?" She snapped out of her day dream.

"Class is over!"

"Oh…"

The two of then walked down the hall only to find Mello and Fae arguing YET AGAIN!

"I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL! CAN'T A BOY HAVE NICE HAIR?" Mello shouted.

"GIRL! GIRL! GIRL! GIRL!" Fae chanted.

Mello's right eye was twitching furiously.

"SHUT UP YOU LITT-." He was cut off by someone's hand over his mouth.

"Now you two stop winding each other up." A dark haired teenage said smiling.

Sophia and Matt hurried up the three.

"Hi L." Matt grinned.

L took his hand from Mello's mouth.

"You must be Fae and Sophia then." L quickly shook both of the girls' hands.

"Hi erm… L." They both murmured.

"I hope Mello's not causing you too much trouble." L laughed.

"WHAT THE- She's the one calling me a girl!" Mello pointed accusingly at Fae who just hid behind her older sister.

"Don't scare her Mello." Matt said through laughing.

Fae then jumped out from behind Sophia.

"But he does sorta look like a girl though…" She murmured and everyone else (Except Mello) started laughing.

"SHUT UP! STOP CALLING ME A GIRL!" Mello snapped angrily.

They all dispatched from the group and wondered back to their rooms.

Fae and Sophia were bored so they started playing Rock, Paper, Scissors (Lame game!)

"3-2-1-go!"

They both pulled their hands out from behind their backs.

Sophia had Rock and Fae had paper.

"RESULT! I win!" Fae smiled in victory.

Sophia mumbled something along the lines of 'best out of three'

"Not right now… Hey I wonder if they have One Piece on T.V Here." Fae asked walking over to the dusty T.V in the corner.

She sat down in front of the T.V and turned in on; surfing through all the channels she found what she was looking for.

Fae crossed her fingers just as it was starting chanting something like, "Please not 4kids. Please not 4kids."

_Come aboard and bring along,_

_All your hopes and dream._

_Together we will find the great things we are looking for._

_ONE PIECE!_

_Compass left behind,_

_It'll only slow us down._

_You're heart will be your guide._

_Raise the sail and take the helm._

_That legendary place that the end of the map reveals,_

_Is only legendary 'till someone proves it real._

_Through it all,_

_Through all the hard times and the heart ache and through the pain._

_Know that I will be there to stand by you,_

_like I know you stand by me._

_So come aboard and bring along all you're hopes and dreams._

_Together we will find the great things we are looking for._

_There's always room for you,_

_If you wanna be my friend._

_We are,_

_We are,_

_On the cruise!_

_WE ARE!_

The T.V blared loudly.

"Turn it down!" Sophia moaned covering her ears.

Fae sighed and turned the T.V down a bit.

They sat and watched One Piece until they were told they _had_ to go to bed.

"Wake up!" Sophia yelled at the top of her voice.

Fae shot up out of bed and nearly hit the ceiling.

"We have school soon!"

They both quickly got ready and stuff then made their way down to the classes, forgetting completely about breakfast.

"Today we'll be learning about…." The teacher droned on and on.

The two girls sat in their seats at the back half asleep.

"Fae what's the answer to my question?" The teacher asked with her arms folded.

Fae looked up. "Uhh 74?" she guessed.

The teacher sighed "Perhaps if you payed attention you would have realized this isn't math."

"Oh…" she then turned back to her desk and started doodling.

After a long and tiring school day Fae walked down the halls leaving her older sister to sleep at her desk.

Then someone tapped on her shoulder, she turned around to face a small albino boy.

"You're Fae right?" He asked.

Fae nodded.

'Oh my gosh Near is talking to me! SQUEE! Wait since when could I make that noise?' she thought as she looked at the boy in front of her.

"I'm Near, L wanted me to introduce myself to you and you're sister but she's asleep in class." He said.

"Hi Near." Fae smiled a little.

Near just looked at her and gave her a '…' look.

"I have to go now. Goodbye." Near then scurried of somewhere.

Fae walked back to her room mumbling "Awesome."

**That's it for…. Chapter uh 3? It is three right? Anyways I have loads of stuff to do right now so I better go BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me**_**- **__**Tsamina mina eh eh**__**  
**__**Waka Waka eh eh**__****_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa**__**  
**__**Anawa aa**_

**Mello- 0.o?**

**Pie-PieJeevas- Mello? That means matt's near!**

**Matt- Huh?**

**Pie-PieJeevas- MATT! *Glomps Matt***

**Matt- …**

**Me- Right Competition time! The first person to PRIVATE MESSAGE me (KaoruLuva24) Matt, Mello and Near's REAL FULL names will get to choose what happens in the next chapter :D but if you win you've gotta make sure that you keep all the characters habits and personalities the same :D**

**Pie-PieJeevas- It will end when we post the next chapter saying the winner has been chosen and etcetera.**

**Matt- Just to see if this works this chapter will be written in P.O.V's if this doesn't work… just review and we will all blame Mello. 'Kay?**

**Mello- WHY ME? WHY NOT BLAME THE ALBINO?**

**Near- Don't drag me into this.**

**Me- Yes mello don't bring Near into this! He's to cute :3**

**Near-… Thanks I think…**

**Me- Also… ****thesinofawesomeness****)) I guess he would ask more questions but I can't be bothered to go back and re-write it since I have a load of stuff to do so really lets just say that he was busy or something… 'Kay? Lolz sorry I'm a little groggy today I just ran into a door for the 5****th**** time today… also I wont take your review as a flame.**

**Thank you everyone who has review so far YOU ALL GET A PIECE OF NEAR'S LEGO!**

**-Throws out pieces of Near's Lego-**

**Near- MY LEGO!**

Fae's P.O.V

I walked back to my room and turned on the T.V.

Nothing new there I guess except I was watching Lucky Star instead of One Piece.

Yeah I'm an Otaku so what?

I couldn't concentrate on the T.V I was too busy thinking.

I still can't believe I talked to Near, even if it was for a few minutes!

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal a groggy looking Sophia monster!

Mega lol!

"Why didn't you wake me up? I now have a stiff neck because I fell asleep!" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes "I would of but…"

Soph stepped forward "But what?"

I smiled "I was talking to Near."

HAHA! I know what her reaction is going to be… well I think.

"SO WHAT?" She then collapsed on her bed.

Well… that defiantly wasn't what I was thinking.

I sighed, turned off the T.V and opened up the laptop in our room that seemed to magically appear.

Seriously I could have sworn it wasn't there before, anyways I opened up the internet blah blah blah.

One I got onto my fave site of all times Lolz I logged in to my account ChocoMoco97Girl random right?

Anyways I had a few messages to read in my, oh so full inbox.

"Trash, spam, trash, review reply, trash, trash, review reply and yet more trash." I muttered to myself as I deleted them all.

I then decided to wake Sophia up so we could go down to the food hall and get some dinner.

Sophia's P.O.V

So there I was sleeping comfortably, well as comfortably as possible when you're half off the bed, when Fae comes along and does the waist pressure point zappy thing on me.

I jumped about three foot into the air.

"Good you're awake now let's go get some dinner." Fae said dragging me down the hall.

Why am I related to this psycho?

Okay I'm a little jealous she met Near without me but who cares when I was the one Matt helped with their homework!

That was a brilliant moment of my life!

I don't want Matt to die… but I don't want to have to think about that now.

Before I realised what was happening Fae flung me onto a chair and shoved some food in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked pointing at the mish-mash of different foods on my plate.

"Erm Peas, Cake, Marshmallows, Beans and stuff that might be BBQ sauce…" Fae then trailed off and started to eat.

God she can eat anything!

I swear I saw her eat a coke can once, but that was probably just my imagination…

Oh there's Matt and Mello over there!

Mello's P.O.V

Me and Matt were walking into the food hall when Matt spotted Fae and Sophia.

"Come on!" Matt started dragging me over to their table.

What is it with Matt?

Oh great I'm going to be stuck eating another meal with that crazy Fae.

What is it with her anyway?

As soon as we sat down yet another Glaring war started.

Fae then opened her mouth to say something but Sophia covered it quickly like she knew what she was going to say.

"Don't start again!" Sophia scolded her.

Fae just slumped back in her chair.

Lolz that was probably one of the funniest moments today.

**I know this was short but I have writers block now so I will hopefully get I cleared soon and write another chapter. ALSO REMEMBER THE COMPETITION!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The winner of the comp was/is Castle Darkmoon :D They gave me a brilliant idea XD SO FUNNY!**

**Anyways…. The answers to the comp are as followed:**

**Mello = Mihael Keehl**

**Matt = Mail Jeevas**

**Near = Nate River.**

**They've got awesome real names!**

**Mello – WHY ARE YOU TELLING THEM OUR NAMES?**

**Coz I wanna**

**Matt - …**

**Pie-PieJeevas - …**

Fae's P.O.V

I laid the paper in front of Sophia and explained my prank I was going to pull on Mello.

Soph looked up at me "I don't think it-." I cut my sister off by doing to puppy dog eyes.

"Okay it'll work, but where will you get all the dresses from?"

I shrugged "I know, I'll go steal some!"

Before Soph could reply I'd ran from the room and towards the girls' laundry room.

I looked at all the dresses that where drying.

"I'll take this, and this and oh this one!" I went around picking out dresses that I thought were in Mello's size.

Then I remembered that Matt and Mello were roommates, and if Mello's clothes were changed he could just borrow some from Matt.

"I'll just tell Matt to do something." I rushed from the room, dresses in my arms.

"OI MATT!" I called over the other red-head.

"Yeah?"

I told him that tomorrow he needed to get dressed early and put the rest of his clothes in the laundry basket.

"O…k…" He then walked away looking confused.

I made sure no one was around when I snuck into Matt and Mello's room.

As I hung up all of the dresses I took out all of the other stuff.

"How much leather does one guy need?" I muttered as I found yet another leather jacket.

After my job was finished I went back to my room.

"Ya did it then?" Sophia asked as I entered the room.

I nodded "You would be surprised at all the leather he owns, it's scary!"

Mello's P.O.V

I walked back from the food hall after another meal stuck with Sophia and that annoying Fae.

I've got no idea why he likes the two so much, but you've gotta admit they've made things interesting.

I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep, not bothering to change.

I was woken up to find Matt on his bed playing his D.S.

His hair was still wet so he must have just come out of the shower.

I quickly had a shower, threw my old clothes in the washing din thing and went to get my clothes, my towel wrapped around me.

I found all my clothes had been replace by dresses!

"Matt." I said calmly.

Matt turned to face me "Yeah?"

"WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY CLOTHES?"

Matt looked at me strangely. "I didn't do anything with your clothes."

I blinked "Fine whatever, can I just borrow some clothes?"

"Can't everything's in the wash."

I sighed.

"I guess you'll have to wear one of those dresses Mels."

I blinked at him in shock.

WHY WOULD I WEAR ONE OF THOSE DRESSES?

"Fine. But I will kill who ever put these in here."

I grabbed one of the dresses and got dressed, very reluctantly might I add. (A/N He's putting a dress on XD he'll look even more like a girl)

Once I was ready Matt looked up from his game and looked at me.

"You look like a girl Mels!" He then burs out laughing.

I glared at him.

Then there was a knock at the door and who was to barge in but… Fae.

Great.

She barge right in with a camera and started taking pictures of me!

I AM SO GOING TO KILL HER!

"You make such a pretty girl Marshmallow." She said smirking.

My eye started twitching.

I ended up spending the rest of the day locked up in my room stuck in that stupid dress.

I WILL BURN THAT DRESS AND THOSE PHOTOS!

**Mello- O/O**

**Aww little marshmallow's blushing!**

**Mello- I'm not blushing! O/O**

**Matt- You are Mels**

**Mello- It was an embarrassing chapter for me. O/O**

**Fae- And funny for me! XD**

**Mello- SHUT UP!**

**See ya next time on…. Cheesecake Monday!**

**-Black out-**

**Mello- you make I sound like a stupid T.V show. -_-'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again! If you read the last chapter you would have seen (or read) lil marshmallow in a dress all thanks to Dark CastleMoon (Did I get it right?)**

**I'm Fae and Pie-Pie is Sophia, only we aren't really sisters.**

**-Goes on a long rant about sisters-**

**Mello- You're ranting shut up.**

**-Stops- 'Kay marshmallow**

**Mello- STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**What ever marshmallow.**

**Matt- Anyways… Sophia and Fae own nothing! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

Sophia's P.O.V

So I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to block out Mello and Fae's arguments from the hallway but turning up 'you're gunna go far kid' at full volume.

Then suddenly a little black book appeared above me.

"What the-?" I pulled out my head phones and sat up, taking the book.

I've never been as big of a Death Note Otaku as my sister but I still knew what a death note was when I saw one.

"It's a death note. Epic." I mumbled, smirking.

I opened it to see if anything was inside.

"Oi you." I heard a voice say, I looked up to find Ryuk!

I thought Shinigamis were supposed to appear a day or two after you wrote a name down or something. Never mind that though.

I nearly fell off the bed in shock. "R-Ryuk?"

"How do you know my na- never mind, I'm bored so you're my new toy." He stated as if he was talking to himself.

I just looked at him.

"O…k…"

He made me test it out so I wrote down the name of the ancient cleaner we had at Whammy's.

I was feeling nice so I wrote down the following.

Allen Westfield

00:43

Passes away in sleep.

"Good." Ryuk said giving me a creepy Shinigami smile.

I held out an apple to him.

He stared at it for a second before his shoved in his mouth.

"Is it true about the time limit thing-y?" I asked pointing at the rule.

He shook his head "Fake."

"Oh, can it be used to protect people?" I ask having Matt in my mind at the time, okay I admit it, Matt is my fave Death Note character.

Ryuk thought for a second. "I guess…"

"'kay then so… I'm NOT handing over ownership I just want you to look after it for a while until I need it." I said handing Ryuk the Death Note.

My Death Note… I like the sound of it.

**ANNNNNDDD CUT!**

**Sophia- It's not a movie.**

**So?**

**Sophia- I have a secret that I'm not telling you! –Sticks tongue out-**

**WHAT? SINCE WHEN?**

**Sophia- Since halfway through this chapter.**

**OMG!**

**-Blackout-**

**Sophia- HAHAHA YOU WON'T FIND IT OUT!**

**-sigh- soz for the short chapter I had to cut a bit out since when I re-read it the chunk made no sense what so ever.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like singing right now :D**

**PiePieJeevas- Why?  
**

**Cozzzzz I've been listening/watching 'Matt is the geek in the pink' on you tube now I have the song stuck in my head ^-^  
**

**Matt- Hey I know that song!**

_**I **____**don't care what you might think about me**__**  
**__**You'll get by without me if you want**__**  
**__**Well,I could be the one to take you home**__**  
**__**Baby we could rock the night alone**__**  
**__**If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down**__**  
**__**But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know**__**  
**__**That I could be the one to turn you out**__**  
**__**We could be the talk across the town**__**  
**__**Don't judge it by the colour, confuse it for another**__**  
**__**You might regret what you let slip away**__**  
**__**like the geek in the pink.**_

**Mello- Can we just get on with this?**

'Kay ^-^

Matt and Mello walked down the halls looking for Sophia and Fae since they hadn't turned up for class or meals.

"So, why'd ya think they didn't turn up?" Mello asked looking in a random room.

"Perhaps they're ill or something." 

Mello shrugged. 

"We should check their room!" Matt suggested.

Mello nodded and followed Matt down the halls. 

Over the last few weeks Mello and Fae had gotten along a little better… but only a tincey bit. 

They magically appeared in front of the girls' door, okay so they didn't appear 'magically', and tapped lightly on the door. 

"Yeah?" Came the croaky reply from the other side. 

The two opened the door.

Sophia was lying on her bed in her Pyjamas fanning herself with a magazine.

While on the bed Fae was wrapped up under 2 duvets, she was pale and shivering like crazy. 

"You two okay?" Matt asked.

Fae sniffed "Do we uh –sneeze- look okay? –sneeze-."

"Point taken." 

Mello sat down on the chair in the corner. "So is it like a cold or somethin'?"

Sophia stopped fanning herself and sat up "the nurse lady said it might be flu or something like that."

The blond in the corner got out a bar or chocolate and started eating. "Good for you." He murmured.

Fae's eyes narrowed at him "I may be ill but I can still kick you Mels." She sneezed again.

Mello laughed. "Yeah right."

Fae got of her bed and walked over to him.

She stopped in front of him then started swaying slightly.

"Why are there two of you Mels?" She then fell backwards onto the floor.

Mello jumped out of the chair and waved his hand in front of her face.

"She's out cold." He said stating the obvious.

Then there was another knock at the door and a skinny nurse walked in with one of those thermometers you put in your ear.

"What happened to Fae?" She asked looking at the collapsed pile.

"Blame him, he wound her up!" Matt pointed at Mello who just backed away.

They put Fae back on her bed then the nurse took everyone's temperatures (even Matt and Mello) just to be safe.

Then the nurse left.

By the time the sun set Fae was still asleep.

Sophia had then fallen asleep later on her bed.

Matt fell asleep propped up next to the wall with his DS still in his hands.

Mello was the last to fall asleep, he fell asleep on the chair with some chocolate half way to his mouth.

They all woke up to a fit of coughing, thanks to Fae.

"Shut up." Mello murmured as he rubbed his sore neck (He fell asleep in a chair of course he would have a sore neck)

"Wait why are you and Matt still here?" She asked.

Mello shrugged.

Then Mello sneeze again… and again… and again… and again.

Fae started laughing "Looks like you've caught the flu."

Mello glared at her then got up "anyone wants me I'll be havin' breakfast." He said before walking out.

After a while Sophia and Matt left too.

Sophia looked and felt a whole lot better than she did last night.

Fae laid in bed still as pale as he sheets and shaking.

"Erm have you seen a little robot? I seem to have misplaced mine." A small voice squeaked.

Fae sat up and looked at the small albino boy in the door way.

"Sorry I haven't seen it."

Near nodded then left.

'Aww Near's lost his little robot. Cute~." Fae thought before falling asleep. Again.

**Me- I liked that chapter **

**Near- How comes I only appear one every while?**

**Me- eh heh… sorry I try to put you in but it's harder than I though.**

**Near- ….**

**Matt- -pops up out of no where- Please review… If you do review you get… -thinks quickly- Ah ha! A bar of chocolate from Mello's secret stash!**

**Mello- O.O**

"


	8. Chapter 8

**We're back for another chapter :D**

**PiePieJeevas- We got some reviews. Well when this chapter was written we only had one from Chibi Russia-Kun and this is what they said….**

**Chibi Russia-Kun****4/16 ch7****  
****I MUST HAVE SEXY BLOND'S CHOCOLATE! And Near is sooooo cute! :3**

**Lolz thanks Chibi Russia-Kun :D Here's you chocolate –Gives them a bar of Mello's special chocolate- and if you have reviewed that chapter after 16****th**** March then here is your chocolate –starts giving out Mello's chocolate-**

**Mello- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**PiePieJeevas- Isn't it obvious? We're giving out you're chocolate to the people who reviewed.**

**Mello- [The content has been deleted due to the breaking of rules]**

**PiePieJeevas- -blink-**

**Owch harsh Mels. Anyways let's just get on with it oh and I know Matt doesn't like going outside and stuff but he has to deal with it in this chapter otherwise it will be hard to write.**

L walked down the long hallways and stopped in front of Near's room.

He gently tapped on the door.

There was a quite and barely audible reply and L walked in.

"Hello Near." L said to the boy who was fixing together a large puzzle.

"Hello." Near said quietly.

L crouched down next to him. "Have you met Fae and Sophia yet?" L asked.

Near looked up, "I've seen them in class and around Wammy's every so often but I've never really talked to them properly. Why?"

"I was just wondering, I think you might get along quite well with them." L said un-wrapping a lollypop.

Near nodded and turned back to his puzzle.

L stood up "Oh and remember about the holiday tomorrow." He said before leaving.

-With Matt, Sophia, Mello and Fae-

"We're going on a holiday tomorrow?" Fae and Sophia asked in unison.

Matt nodded "Yep we go on one every year."

"Cool! So where is it going to be?" Fae asked excitedly.

"We went to the beach last year so it's most probably camping." Mello said taking a bite of his chocolate.

'Camping plus Wammy boys plus holiday equals best camping holiday with the Wammy boys ever!' Sophia thought.

"Well we better go and pack then." Sophia said walking down the hall.

"Hey wait for me!" Fae ran to catch up with her sister.

"We still need to pack too Mels." Matt said.

Mello shook his head "You do I don't."

Matt shrugged "Whatever, see you later then." Matt then sped off down the halls towards his room.

Sophia chucked a load of random stuff into her bag.

While Fae was sitting atop of her bag reading a Manga.

"You finished already?" Sophia asked chucking more useless stuff into her bag.

Fae didn't look up from her manga, she nodded.

Sophia raised an eyebrow and walked over to her sister.

"Up." She said/commanded.

Fae got up.

Sophia opened the bag and tipped the Contense all over the floor.

"All you packed were Mangas and Anime DVDs. We're going camping not to an Animecon."

Fae sighed and started Re-packing suitable stuff for camping.

Without realising they spent the whole day packing then un-packing then re-packing again and again.

There was a loud knock at the door waking up both of the sleeping girls.

"Whatdoyouwant?" Fae murmured still half-asleep.

"If you two don't hurry up we are going to be late!" A voice that belonged to Mello snapped.

"Fine we're coming!" Fae grabbed her bag and Sophia did the same.

The two followed Matt and Mello towards the large van/bus in front of Wammy's house.

"I call window seat!" Fae exclaimed at Sophia.

The older of the two sisters sighed "But you always sit by the window."

Fae smiled "I know."

After about 5 minutes of fussing about all the children at Wammy's were in the bus and driving down long winding roads.

Fae had gotten permission from Rodger to record the trip on her camera, but only if she gives the recordings to Rodger afterwards to keep safe (you know what they are like at Wammy's. they have to keep everyone's identity secret and stuff)

Fae turned of the camera and started filming Sophia who was back asleep again.

"This is Sophia who was rudely awoken by a loud knocking on our door by a certain person –chough- Mello –chough-." Fae told the camera.

She then turned to the two seats behind them.

Mello was in the seat closest to the window and looking out it while munching some chocolate.

Matt was in the other seat playing his DS un-aware of his surroundings.

Fae pointed the camera at Mello "This is Mello, the one who despises other peoples sleeping times."

Mello looked at the camera then to Fae "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Recording the trip."

"Oh." Was all Mello said before turn back to the window again.

Fae shrugged and turned to Matt. "And this is Matt, not as annoying as Mello. He is currently zoned out. He's trapped in his own little gamer world."

Then there was a bang and the bus stopped.

Murmurs and whispers filled the bus.

"Calm down, it seems we've just blown a tyre." Rodger said. "Everyone off the bus so we can fix it."

All the children filed off the bus and sat or stood on the patch of grass next to the road.

Fae started filming the man who was called to re-place the tyre.

"This is the weird man Rodger called to fix the blown tyre."

Sophia walked up to her sister, now fully awake thanks to the sudden stop.

"Why don't you film L and Near? They're only over there?" Sophia suggested pointing over to where L and Near were sitting.

Fae nodded and the two walked over to them.

"This is Near and L. Near, L say hello to the camera." Fae said smiling.

"Hello camera." The two said flatly.

Fae's smile faded "Aww you two are no fun. You could have done sooooo many other things but you just say 'hello camera' as flatly as possible."

"Why is there a problem with that? You told us to say hello to the camera and that is what we did." L said shoving a piece of cake in his mouth.

"That's it!" Sophia exclaimed.

"What's it?" Near asked confused.

"uh…. Uh…. Uh… sorry I forgot." She said hanging her head slightly.

Fae sighed "Oh well I guess its back to filming Matt and Mello then. Bye." Then the two walked away and started filming.

As soon as the tyre was fixed they were off again.

After half an hour of filming, arguing, sleeping and other stuff the arrived at the camping place.

They all filed off the bus and started setting up tents that were provided by Rodger.

Then they were split into teams since they were going to be doing team challenges/games.

The teams were like this.

Team 1- Fae, Mello, Near and some others.

Team 2- Sophia, Matt, L and some others.

**That's it for this chapter :D**

**If you review you get…. Uh…. A PIECE OF L'S CAKE!**

**L- What? O.O**

**Yes you will get a piece of L's cake if you review. =3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm giving this announcement out to EVERYBODY this is important! I have changed my Pen Name from KaoruLuva24 to xXxMayonakaxXx. Thank you.**

**I got a review from Chibi Russia-Kun :D so they get some cake!**

**L- T.T my cake T.T**

**Aww don't worry L you get some too –hands out cake to Chibi Russia-kun and L-**

**L- Yum! =3**

**-pats L's head- good L.**

**Near- Why am I here?**

**Huh?**

**Near- One minute I was in my room the next I appeared here.**

**Ohh… that's coz I have… AUTHOR POWERS!**

**Near- -starts backing away-**

**Mello and Matt- Can you just start already?**

**Okay ^-^**

**DEDICATION- This chapter is dedicated to my friend who is supposed to be writing this with me –PiePieJeevas- because she apparently sprained her wrist on a trampoline. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, Wammy's house, fireflies or Geek in the pink or anything else in here I only own my character Fae while PiePieJeevas owns Sophia.**

"And those are the teams." Rodger said after explaining the teams.

"WHY AM I ON HIS TEAM!" Mello shouted pointing at Near.

Rodger sighed "Because Mello you need to learn to get along with Near. Anyways you've got Fae on your team aswell."

"That's another thing. She calls me a girl!" Mello snapped.

"But you do look like one." Fae murmured under her breath while recording the whole argument.

Mello turned to Fae "SHUT UP I DO NOT!"

Fae nodded slowly "What ever you say Mels."

"Anything else before we begin our challenge games?" Rodger asked, you could tell by the expression on his face that he just wanted to get this over and done with.

No one said anything.

"Good, now the first challenge is a singing challenge." Rodger announced.

"Erm sorry Rodger but we're in the middle of a forest/ camp site how are we going to get any music?" Sophia asked.

Rodger put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver Ipod.

"Right first you need to pick a team member to sing first."

They all started discussing in their little teams, eventually team 1 chose a girl called Lizzy and Team 2 chose Matt.

The two walked over to Rodger and picked the songs they were going to sing.

Lizzy went first.

She took a deep breath and started singing.

_You would not believe your eyes__  
__If ten million fireflies__  
__Lit up the world as I fell asleep___

_'Cause they'd fill the open air__  
__And leave teardrops everywhere__  
__You'd think me rude__  
__But I would just stand and stare___

_I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly__  
__It's hard to say that I'd rather stay__  
__Awake when I'm asleep__  
__'Cause everything is never as it seems___

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs__  
__From ten thousand lightning bugs__  
__As they tried to teach me how to dance___

_A foxtrot above my head__  
__A sock hop beneath my bed__  
__A disco ball is just hanging by a thread___

_I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly__  
__It's hard to say that I'd rather stay__  
__Awake when I'm asleep__  
__'Cause everything is never as it seems__  
__When I fall asleep___

_Leave my door open just a crack__  
__'Cause I feel like such an insomniac__  
__Why do I tire of counting sheep__  
__When I'm far too tired to fall asleep___

_To ten million fireflies__  
__I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes__  
__I got misty eyes as they said farewell___

_But I'll know where several are__  
__If my dreams get real bizarre__  
__'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar___

_I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly__  
__It's hard to say that I'd rather stay__  
__Awake when I'm asleep__  
__'Cause everything is never as it seems__  
__When I fall asleep___

_I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet Earth turns slowly__  
__It's hard to say that I'd rather stay__  
__Awake when I'm asleep__  
__'Cause everything is never as it seems__  
__When I fall asleep___

_I'd like to make myself believe__  
__That planet earth turns slowly__  
__It's hard to say that I'd rather stay__  
__Awake when I'm asleep__  
__Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

As the song drew to a close the majority of the children burst out cheering and clapping.

"She was good." Fae whispered.

"I guess, did you record that?" Mello asked/replied.

Fae nodded "now my arm hurts." 

Lizzy bowed and took a step back while Matt took a step forward.

He gulped then started, skipping out the beginning.

**(the bold bit is the part of the song he didn't sing)**

**Yo, Brotha A to Z,****  
****Yo, wussup B,****  
****Yo, What time is it?******

**Ha-ha, It's laundry day!****  
**_  
__Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it__  
__If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it__  
__I may be skinny at times but I'm fat for the rhymes__  
__Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it__  
__Well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'__  
__This baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'__  
__Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in__  
__But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see___

_I don't care what you might think about me__  
__You'll get by without me if you want__  
__Well,I could be the one to take you home__  
__Baby we could rock the night alone__  
__If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down__  
__But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know__  
__That I could be the one to turn you on__  
__We could be the talk across the town__  
__Don't judge it by the colour, confuse it for another__  
__You might regret what you let slip away___

_like the geek in the pink__  
__well like the geek in the pink, yeah___

_Well my relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody__  
__But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her__  
__Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter__  
__At least when i'm talking about it keep a pattern of flattery and__  
__She was starin' through the doorframe, and__  
__Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend__  
__Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then__  
__Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see___

_I don't care what she might think about me__  
__She'll get by without me if she wants__  
__well, I could be the one to take her home__  
__Baby we could rock the night alone__  
__If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down__  
__But sugar don't forgettin' what you already know__  
__that I could be the one to turn you on__  
__We could be the talk across the town__  
__Don't judge it by the colour, confuse it for another__  
__You might regret what you let slip away___

_Hey baby look at me go__  
__From zero to hero__  
__You better take it from a geek like me__  
__Well I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums__  
__Who wouldn't care if you com...plete them or not___

_So what I've got a short attention span__  
__A coke in my hand__  
__Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand__  
__My hip hop and flip-flops well it don't stop with the light rock__  
__A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot__  
__The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm__  
__Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own__  
__So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean__  
__That on the other side the grass is greener___

_I don't care what you might think about me__  
__You'll get by without me if you want__  
__I could be the one to take you home__  
__Baby we could rock the night alone__  
__If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down__  
__But sugar don't forgetin' what you already know__  
__I could be the one to turn you on__  
__We could be the talk across the town__  
__Don't judge it by the colour, confuse it for another__  
__You might regret what you let slip away__  
__like the geek in the pink__  
__I'm the geek in the pink ya'll__  
__geek is the colour for fall__  
__I'm the geek in the pink__  
__so I'm the geek ya'll__  
__in the pink ya'll__  
__geek is the colour for fall__  
__I'm the geek in the pink__  
_

Matt bowed and the crowd of children starting clapping like their life depended on it.

"Judging by the results I'd have to say that Matt is our winner."

Team 2 started chanting "Ma~tt! Ma~tt! Ma~tt!"

Rodger cleared his throat loudly and the chanting stopped.

"Thank you. Now for our next challenge we've got a treasure hunt."

After explaining the rules of the game Rodger chose each team's leader and gave them a map.

Team 1's captain (Near) opened the map and looked at it.

Team 2's captain (A girl called Nicola) did the same.

"3-2-1 go!" team 2 sped off towards a large lake while team 1 were stuck watching Mello argue with Near about the direction they had to go in.

"Mello we have to go west." Near stated coolly.

"No we go north!" 

The argument went of for about 5 minutes when Fae decide enough was enough.

Fae grabbed the Map and held it up out of their reach.

"Right you two stop arguing so we can get the treasure, for all we know it could be Chocolate or Toys or something!"

Mello nodded "fine."

"Good, and any ways we go east."

Their team finally left the starting space and headed off east.

-With team 2-

"208 steps west." Nicola said.

They did 208 steps west.

"and then-." She was cut off when a large gust of wind blew the Map out of her hands. "NO!"

The Map fluttered in the breeze then landed in the middle of the lake they were next to.

"Aaaah! THE MAP!" Nicola rush towards the edge of the lake.

"Hey don't beat you're self up Nicola." Sophia said "I could have happened to any of us."

"Yeah." Matt agreed.

Nicola wiped her eyes "O-okay."

"Well then, does anyone remember anything from the map?" Sophia asked the team.

"I think I saw some large patches of grass on it." L told her.

"Right! Let's go find us some patches of grass!" Sophia said punching the air with her fist enthusiastically.

-with team 1-

"And this is the map." Fae told the Camera as she zoomed in on the Map Near was holding.

"Fae will you please give it a rest it is really off-putting." Near said sighing.

Fae took a few steps back "That was near getting annoyed with me."

"Shut up Fae you're giving me a head ache with all the commentary." Mello snapped.

"As a result of my commentary, I've unleashed an irritable Mello." Fae whispered so Mello couldn't hear.

"If we're correct then the treasure should be just where that large flowery grass is." Near pointed at a large patch of grass that had a load of flowers in it.

They set off towards the large patch of grass.

-with team 2-

"Right that looks like the thing we're looking for." Sophia said pointing at a clump of grass.

"Yeah it does let go- Wait I see Team 1 we better hurry!" Matt exclaimed.

They rushed off towards the grass and so did team 1.

Team 1 reached it first and collected their prize (that was hidden by the grass), they each got a blue note pad.

"Note pads? What kinda prize is that?" Mello said looking at his notepad.

"Well at least you got something Mello, I'm sure Rodger didn't have to put a prize there, Mr ungrateful, but he did do it because he was being kind." Fae said.

Once the two teams arrived back at Camp they all sat around a large camp fire roasting Marshmallows (**A/N Or as I might call them Marsh-Mellos**)

After a few camp fire songs they were sent to their tents.

Their tents were like their rooms (Not exactly) they had the same room mate.

So if you didn't have a room mate (like Near) then you got a whole tent to yourself.

**This was a long chapter, longer than I expected.  
**

**I didn't get to fit in many games/challenges so I think I might do a camping trip part 3! :D  
**

**Also I am 100% sure that this is the longest chapter I have ever written!**

**If you review you get… -thinks ultra quickly- yep I know you will get one of Mello's leather jackets!**

**Mello- Meh I don't care I have loads.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had to update as soon a possible because I felt the need to show you all a really great review I recived from Chibi Russia-Kun :D It made me ROLF.  
**

**Chibi Russia-Kun****4/17 ch9****  
****Aw man... I thought with L on thier side, Team 2 would have won. Oh well. Yay! Happy Chocolate! Happy Cake! And now, Sexy Happy Leather Jacket! XD**

**It really made me smile :D here's Mello's leather jacket –Hands Chibi Russia-Kun Mello's jacket-**

**Oh and I had to cut out the challenges since I can't think of anything so I might add some in later in the story.**

The sun light crept into the tents waking everyone up.

"Argh stupid sunlight! Let. Me. Sleep!" Fae groaned pulling a pillow over her head.

"Just get up it's easier. I bet L's been up ages already, know what he was like during the Kira case." Sophia said brushing her bleach white hair (If you forgot what they looked like then go back to chapter one)

Fae sat up "Fine."

Everyone was up and running around by half 9.

For breakfast they had what you would normally have when you go camping (** I don't know what you would have for breakfast on a camping trip**)

Mello and Matt sat down next to Fae and Sophia.

"Hey Fae where's you camera?" Matt asked as he adjusted his goggles.

"It's here." Fae picked up the Camera that was behind her and turned it on.

"Hey it's breakfast time! And here comes L and Near!" Fae told the camera.

"Huh?" Mello looked confused.

"Yeah L and Near are walking over to us." Fae repeated.

L and Near were walking up to them.

"Sleep well?" L asked them all.

Everyone nodded.

Fae zoomed the camera in on L's face "It's Panda-man." Fae said cheerily.

"Panda-man?" L asked confused.

Sophia sighed "If you don't know don't bother."

"Rodger told me to tell you that we've got to pack up soon." Near said holding his robot.

"'Kay. Hey Near could you put the Robot down on the floor a sec?" Fae asked.

Near put his robot on the floor and Fae zoomed in on it "It's Near's robot! It's so cute."

"Everyone, we've got to pack up now." Rodger announced.

There were some groans and moans from the children.

"Come one quickly."

The children all reluctantly packed away the tents and everything else they had out and filed into the bus.

"We're leaving now, it was nice while it lasted." Fae said to the Camera before turning it off.

They made their way back to Wammy's house slowly.

**Sorry this is sorta short but I'm being rushed. **

**Please forgive me!  
**

**If you review you get a strand of one of the Wammy boy's hair or something… (Thinks: I'm so running out of ideas)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY PEOPLEZ!**

Matt- Shut up I have a headache.  


**-whispers- 'Kay matt.**

**Matt- thank you.**

**-still whispering- These are for you Chibi Russia-Kun –hands her some stands of Mello, Matt, L and Nears hair.-**

**And everyone else who reviews gets some too :3 –Hands stands of Wammy boy hair out-**

**Oh and one last thing…..  
**

**(\_/)**

c("')("')

**I dunno if that turned out well but it was supposed to be a bunny sitting down looking cute ^-^**

Matt, Mello, Fae and Sophia were sitting under the large shady oak tree in the Wammy House garden.

Mello was fanning himself with a random fashion Magazine that was left under the tree. "It's so hot."

Sophia and Matt nodded in agreement.

"It's not that hot." Fae piped up.

The three turned to her; Fae was wearing a long sleeve T-shirt, jeans and a hoodie.

"How can you not be hot?" The three exclaimed.

Fae shrugged "I guess I don't really feel the heat." Fae admitted.

It was actually really hot that day, even Matt had taken off his furry vest thing and rolled up his long striped sleeves.

"I'll go get some drinks." Sophia said getting up and walking into the house.

She came back a few minutes later with four glasses of Lemonade and handed them out.

"I hate the weather when it's like this." Mello grumbled taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Pineapple pizza." Fae stated.

The others turned to her.

"What?"

Fae sighed "Pineapple Pizza, I smell pineapple pizza."

"I smell pizza but I don't know if it's pineapple." Matt said.

Fae then jumped to her feet "I know lets go on a-."

She was cut off by Mello grabbing her wrist and pulling her back on the ground

"We are not going on a pizza hunt." He growled.

Fae crossed her arm and pouted "That's fine I don't even like pineapple pizza anyways." She murmured.

"Hey I've got an idea!" Sophia said.

"Spit it out then." Matt told her.

"I was going to, anyways doesn't Near have a load of water pistols in his room?"

The others nodded.

"Right. Good. So why don't we have a water pistol fight?" she suggested.

They all thought for a minute.

"Well we've got nothing to do…"

"Sounds fun."

"Well that would annoy Near if we took all his water pistols."

Sophia stood up and dusted herself off. "Right lets go then."

The other three got up and followed Sophia into Wammy's.

Once they appeared outside of Near's door the door was already open just a crack.

Mello looked through the crack to see if Near was there, he wasn't.

"Good, he's not there." Mello whispered opening the door fully and walking in.

"You coming or not?" He snapped and the others walked into the large white room.

Fae looked around and shuddered "Near's room gives me the creeps."

Matt turned to face her "Me too, so lets just find the Water pistols and go."

"Right let's get searching."

Sophia walked over to a large white box in the corner and started rummaging threw it.

"Woah, is this all he has in here? Just Lego? I wouldn't be surprised if that's what he ate." She murmured to herself as she carried on looking through the box.

"YES! Found 'em!" Matt called.

They looked around the room and couldn't see him.

"Matt where are you?" Sophia asked.

As if on cue Matt's head popped out from underneath Near's bed.

"I'm right here."

Matt got out from under the bed and pulled out a box full of water pistols.

"How many do you think there are?" Fae asked.

"12."

"How do you know that?"

"There's a label on the lid."

On the lid it clearly read _box of 12 water pistols._

"Ohh…"

Just as they were about to leave Near's room the door opened.

"What are you doing in my room?" Near asked confused.

Matt quickly hid the box behind his back.

The four started edging towards the door.

"Nothing…" Fae said slowly.

"Then why has Matt got my water pistols behind his back?"

"…. Uh … NO COMMENT!" Fae then ran out of Near's room being closely followed by Mello, Matt and Sophia.

Once they got back out into the garden Mello finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What was with the whole 'no comment' thing?" He asked.

"Erm… I don't really know." Replied Fae.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well are we going to have a water fight or not?" Sophia asked.

They went into the Kitchen and filled up the water pistols.

Fae sneaked up behind Mello and squirted him with her water pistol.

Mello shot up into the air "ARGH THAT'S COLD!"

Fae started laughing.

Mello glared at her then shot her in the face with his water pistol.

After a while they had already got into the middle of a massive water pistol fight.

"Meh forget Water Pistols." Matt said then poured a bucket of water over Fae's head.

Just as Sophia was about to throw a water bomb at Mello, Rodger came into the Kitchen.

He looked around the kitchen that was now flooded then at the four soaked children in front of him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He yelled.

The four of them just blinked.

"Uh…. NO COMMENT!" The four yelled in unison before they all ran out of the kitchen and up into Matt and Mello's room.

As soon as they shut the room door they all burst out laughing.

"That was sooo much fun!"

"Yeah."

Then there was a knock at the door.

They all stopped laughing and slowly opened the door.

In the doorway was a fuming Rodger.

"Oh… hello uh Rodger…" Fae said nervously.

"All of you, my office, now." He ordered.

They all slowly walked into Rodger's office.

After explaining what happened Rodger sighed.

"You four are going to clean the kitchen up completely do you understand?"

They all nodded and made their way to the flooded kitchen where they would have to clean up.

"Well we got off lightly." Mello said relaxed.

"Really?" Sophia and Fae asked in unison.

"The last time I got in trouble with Rodger I wasn't allowed chocolate for a month."

Everyone apart from Mello sweat dropped.

**Hope you like this chapter sorry it is so late but I was busy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry but I wanna sorta fast forward a bit in time sorry if I've messed up some ages…**

**Mello, Matt and Sophia- 14**

**Fae and Near- 13**

**L- I think he would be around 24 or something**

**Rodger- Couldn't care less**

**Watari- Couldn't care less**

**Light- (Yes I might include him in future chapters) I actually don't know…**

**Oh and so that I don't have to mention this is later chapters… I will make it so that L didn't die BUT the story doesn't change that much so Mello still leaves and joins the Mafia and Matt does… well what ever Matt did.**

Sophia sat on her bed and went over her plan in her head again.

She sighed.

"Ryuk." She said quite enough so that no one in the other rooms could hear.

The Shinigami appeared in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I've thought this over… a lot and I want to forfeit ownership of the death note-." She said.

Ryuk nodded.

"BUT, you've got to give it back to me a day before [Insert day of Mello and Matt's death] do you understand?" Sophia ordered.

Ryuk nodded again. "I understand but I cannot agree that you get the whole notebook you might just get a page or a small scrap."

Sophia nodded.

**{A/N- a lot of nodding going on isn't there}**

Sophia grabbed an apple and gave it to Ryuk. "Goodbye Ryuk." She said quietly.

Ryuk shoved the apple into his mouth "Well Bye."

Then he disappeared… along with all of Sophia's memories of the death note.

The bedroom door then swung open to reveal Fae who was beaming like a…uh… beaming uh person?

"What's got you so happy?" Sophia asked looking at her sister.

Fae took a deep breath "Well… I was looking around the library for a book then I found a £5 note stuck in the book I wanted. No one was around so I took it. Then I snuck out and went down to the closest manga/anime shop and brought a new manga volume. Then went I got back I found out that I won the art comp that I don't even remember entering and wining a large lollypop then finally Me, You, Matt, Mello and Near were each send a package from L. Oh and here's yours!"

Fae handed Sophia a small package wrapped in a brown sort of paper.

She opened the package to find a silver necklace with the letter S hanging from it.

"Wow this is really pretty." Sophia said looking at the necklace carefully.

"What did you get?" She then asked.

Fae started rummaging through her pockets.

Sophia sighed "Why don't you just empty them on the bed."

"Yeah that would help."

She started empting her pockets onto the bed.

The little pile left on the bed consisted of: lollypop sticks, sweet wrappers, bits of string and other pieces of junk.

"Here it is!" Fae held up a charm bracelet.

There were Two 'M' charms, an 'S' Charm, an 'N' Charm, an 'L' charm, an 'F' charm and finally a cake charm that was later identified as a piece of cheesecake.

"Cute. So what did the others get?"

"Well I'm not completely sure but I think Mello got chocolate, no surprise there, Matt got some form of video game and I'm pretty sure Near got a robot." Fae explained still smiling.

Then her smile fell.

"Hey Soph, do you ever think about home?" She asked looking down at her new charm bracelet.

Sophia nodded sadly "Though sometimes I wonder if we were actually from this world originally but came to the other world for a reason only to be brought back to come… well here."

The smile then returned back to Fae's face.

"Well there's no point being sad we're in the death note world now so what does it matter… I don't think they'll even realize we're gone."

Sophia shrugged.

"Anyways~." Fae sung. "It's Lunch time."

If there was anyway to describe how Fae's face looked it would be like this ^-^

Sophia couldn't help but smile at this.

The two walked down the hall towards the lunch room.

They spotted where Matt and Mello were and went to join them.

"Hey, did you get the package L sent?" Matt asked as they sat down.

They nodded.

"I got a charm bracelet." Fae said fiddling with it as she spoke.

"I got a necklace; it's a really nice one too."

"Mello's already eaten his." Matt said laughing.

Mello took a bite out of his sandwich.

Fae looked at Mello "Mels you've awfully quiet. Something wrong?"

Mello looked up "Nothing's wrong. Now shut up!"

"Mels and Near went into Rodger's office earlier and I don't know what happened because he won't tell me." Matt explained.

Mello started murmuring to himself.

"Mello what the heck is wrong?" Matt and Fae yelled/asked.

"I'M LEAVING, OKAY?" He snapped back.

The three stared at him.

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"I just am."

"Where are you going to go?" Matt asked.

"I don't know but you're coming with me Matt, remember we promised when we were little that if I ever left you would come with me and visa versa."

Matt nodded.

"So what about us then? Are you just going to leave us here?" Fae snapped.

"Well we can't take you with us." Mello replied.

"What kind of friend are you? You just suddenly say that you're going to leave and you won't even give it a second thought!"

Fae then got out of her seat and stormed off towards her and Sophia's room.

"She'll be okay just let her get it out of her system." Sophia said.

"Will we be able to keep in touch though? Really ever since we've come to Wammy's you two are the only friends me and Fae have had."

"We'll try and keep in touch." Matt said.

"When are you leaving then?" Sophia finally asked.

Mello shrugged "I dunno maybe tonight, tomorrow morning just as soon as possible."

"'Kay. Well I better go check on Fae then." She then got up and walked to her room.

When she opened the door she found Fae packing up everything in the room.

"W-What are you doing?" Sophia asked.

Fae zipped up a large suitcase.

"If Mello and Matt are leaving I'm going aswell."

"If you're going I've got to go too." Sophia told her.

"I know."

"Where are we going to go then?"

Fae thought for a minute before stating clearly.

"Japan."

**Oooh a twist in the plot!**

**Matt and Mello are leaving causing Fae to want to leave, but if Fae leaves then Sophia will have to leave too. **

**This is getting interesting!**

**Sophia- I guess it is**

**Mello- Can we just end this chapter?**

**Matt- If you review you get to choose a new charm for Fae's bracelet. Also since the author is updating a lot today then the actual mention of the new charms might appear in a few chapters time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**McDonalds, McDonald, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut XD**

**Mello- Can we just get on with this?**

Just as he said Mello left in the night and Matt went with him.

The day after they left was quiet and some what scary.

"We're leaving tonight." Fae said as she made her bed.

"We don't have to go you know." Sophia told her for the 10th time.

"Well we are going… I need to get away from here. I knew they would leave but… I guess I just wasn't ready for it to come."

Sophia nodded.

It felt like years until Nightfall came.

They left a note on the desk in their room.

It read as followed.

_To Rodger, Watari and the rest of Wammy's House,_

_Just like Matt and Mello we are leaving._

_The reasons we are leaving are many and are too complicated to explain._

_You may hear from us in the future but that cannot be guaranteed._

_Thank you for looking after us for the last few years._

_Goodbye,_

_Fae and Sophia._

Fae picked up her suitcase and sighed.

"Time to go."

Sophia nodded and picked up her suitcase too.

They sneakily tip-toed down the halls.

"Fae? Sophia? Where are you going?"

The two turned around to see Near standing in the hallway.

"Uh….well…" Fae started stuttering.

"Near, we're leaving. We've left a note for Rodger in our room." Sophia said for her.

Near nodded. "Goodbye then."

Sophia and Fae then turned around and carried on walking.

They walked away from the Wammy's House grounds, down the long winding country roads and towards the closest airport.

With the money they had they brought to plane tickets to Tokyo.

"You ready?" Sophia asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Fae replied before walking onto the large plane.

They we're asleep for most of the flight to Tokyo.

Sophia shook her sister lightly to wake her up.

"We're here." She said quietly.

Fae opened her eyes.

The two quickly got off the plane and got their bags.

"We've got to go…Erm… this way I think…" Fae pointed off towards a large hotel.

"I'm sure that was where L was staying…" She said to herself.

Sophia rubbed her eyes and followed her sister.

They walked up stairs and along halls and then they finally came outside of L's hotel room door.

Sophia gently tapped on the door, no answer.

"Well that was a waste of –yawn- time." Sophia looked over to her sister to find she was lying on the floor asleep.

Sophia then sat down against the wall and fell asleep.

L walked up to his hotel room with Watari following behind him.

Then he spotted Sophia and Fae outside his room door.

'_What are they doing here?'_ L thought to himself as he walked closer.

"Watari bring these two inside please." He told Watari.

Watari nodded.

Fae and Sophia woke up to find themselves in a large hotel room.

"W-where are we now?" Sophia asked looking around.

"You're in my hotel room Sophia." L said magically appearing in the door way.

Sophia nodded.

"So why are you two here?" L asked.

Sophia pointed at Fae who sighed.

"Well Mello and Matt left so we decided to leave aswell." Fae explained

"But why come here?"

"Well… One we didn't know where anyone else was and two well I just wanted to go to Japan." Fae told him.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the Kira case?"

Fae thought for a moment.

"Well I wouldn't say that completely…oh and do you know what day it is today?"

"Wednesday, why?"

Fae was about to shout something at the top of her voice when Sophia covered her mouth with her hand.

Her white hair covered her eyes "Shout anything and I swear I will kill you, because of you making me travel to Tokyo I have a bad headache."

Fae lowered her head sadly.

"We'll you can't stay here you might get hurt." L said.

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwetty Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwetty Pwetty Pwease with a cherry on top?"

"No."

Fae did 'the puppy dog' look.

"Pwetty Pwetty Pwetty Pwease with a cherry and sprinkles on top?"

L sighed. "Fine, but you're going to need and alias since you never even used one back at Wammy's House."

"Okay so if we use an alias we get to stay here?" Sophia asked.

L nodded.

"I'll be snow then." Sophia said.

Fae thought for a second about her alias.

"Hmm I'll be… uh… ruby? Uh no what about… no… maybe Ember? Yeah I like that! I'll be Ember."

L nodded again.

"Also not to raise any suspicion you two are going to have to act as my sisters if that is okay." L told them.

They both nodded.

**Okay so Fae is now Ember and Sophia is now snow.**

**Mello- I feel some what left out right now.**

**Matt- Me too.**

**That's okay you two I'll be trying my hardest to involve you at least a little bit in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back again for the.. uh either 4****th**** or 3****rd**** update today :D**

**Oh and I just realised that if L was kept alive the whole story will get confusing so L might die in the next couple of chapters.**

"L can we use the computer a minute please?" Sophia asked.

L nodded "And please remember to call me Ryuuzaki."

Fae nodded and the two walked over to the computer.

It only took them a few seconds to open up a window with their E-mail in.

"Yay we've got a message from Matt and Mello." Fae squealed happily.

_To Fae and Sophia,_

_We've arrived in L.A where we are going to be joining the Mafia._

_Don't ask why it was Mello's idea._

_We heard that you left not long after we did._

_Are you two okay?_

_Well I've got to go now because Mello is going on a long rant about how American chocolate is not the same and stuff._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Matt_

"The Mafia? What are you two thinking?" Fae yelled at the screen.

"Who are thinking what?" L asked from the other side of the room.

"Nothing." Fae called back.

"Well anyway you two will need to get off of there because the ask force will be here soon."

The two girls nodded and closed the E-mail window.

"Ryuuzaki the task force has arrived." Watari told L.

"Show them in." L said eating a piece of cake.

Watari left then came back with the task force behind him.

By then Sophia and Fae were sitting on a sofa also eating a slice of cake that was provided by Watari.

"Ryuuzaki, who are these children?" Mr Yagami asked.

"These, Mr Yagami, are my sisters Snow and Ember they will be helping on the investigation for a while." L explained.

"I see…"

"Well let us get back to the reason why we're here."

All throughout the long meeting Fae was giving Light death glares.

Light noticed these glares and started fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Light stop fidgeting!" Mr Yagami snapped quietly.

"But Ember keeps glaring at me and it's making me uncomfortable."

Mr Yagami looked over at Fae who was swinging her legs innocently while acting like she was daydreaming.

"Light I don't think a girl like her could glare even if she wanted to she just looks to innocent." Mr Yagami whispered to him.

Hearing this Sophia nearly chocked on her drink she was sipping.

"Are you okay Snow?" Matsuda asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine thank you."

"Right then so…." L started a long speech about Kira and the investigation.

There was a bleep from the computer.

Everyone turned around to face it.

L then got up and walked towards the computer to see what the bleep was for.

"Ember, Snow it seems you forgot to close the last window you had open." L said.

"But I could have sworn we shut it down…" Sophia said getting up and walking towards the computer.

L sighed and sat back down in his chair and started talking again.

Fae then also got up and went over to the computer.

"Mello's online." Sophia whispered.

"can we chat for a bit then?"

"Yeah."

Sophia22- Hey mels!

Chocoholic001- hi

Sophia22- WHY ARE YOU JOINING THE MAFIA?

Chocoholic001- o.O?

Sophia22- sorry that was Fae.

Chocoholi001- ohh… well I wanted to okay.

Sophia22- THAT IS NOT A GOOD REASON!

Chocoholic001- Shut up Fae I can do what I want

Sophia22- Well L wants the computer back so we've got to go bye

Sophia22 has logged off

They closed the windows, double checking this time.

Then let L use the laptop.

**This is the last update today so be thankful that I got to update so much today.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is for my friend William (devino67890) because I told him to read my story even though her doesn't know much about death note so if you already know what death note character look and act like then skip this chapter.**

**If you want to remind yourself of what characters act and look then feel free to carry on reading.**

**Matt**

Real name- Mail Quincy Jeevas (Yes I know what his middle name is)

Age at this point in story- around 14

Likes- Video games and his goggles

Dislikes- going outside

Appearance- Red hair, green eyes usually wearing large orange-tinted goggles, a striped t-shirt and a furry vest/jacket.

**Mello**

Real name- Mihael Keehl

Age at point in story- around 14

Likes- chocolate

Dislikes- Near

Appearance- Shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes. Usually wears a lot of leather and a rosary around his neck.

**Near**

Real name- Nate River

Age at point in story- around 13

Like- Puzzles, toys and robots

Dislikes- …. Not really sure

Appearance- White curly hair, grey eyes. Usually wears Large white pyjamas.

**L**

Real name- L Lawliet

Age at point in story- around 24/25-ish

Likes- sweet things

Dislikes- kira?

Appearance- Black shaggy hair, grey eyes, pale skin and a slouch/stoop. Usually wears a long sleeved white t-shirt and blue jeans.

**Fae**

Real name- Fae L (We just put L coz we were to lazy to think of a surname that wasn't Lawliet :P)

Age at point in story- 13

Likes- cheesecake Mondays

Dislikes- P.E

Appearance- Red hair and green eyes. Usually wears a jumper and jeans.

**Sophia**

Real name- Sophia L

Age at point in story- 14

Likes- Matt

Dislikes- … I dunno I will have to ask at some point

Appearance- Bleach white hair and purple eyes. Usually wears anything comfy.

**I hope that helped you William I will also do a SMALL profile when ever an IMPORTANT character is introduced.**

**I will properly update soon.**

**xXxMayonakaxXx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I've just finished typing up a tick-tock death note parody if you want to check it out go to this link but first take out all the spaces.**

http:/ quizilla. teennick. com/ lyrics/ 18694103/ tick- tock- death- note- near- parody

**It took me a while and before you say anything I am fully aware that not all of the lyrics make sense the bit I found hardest to do was the 'Trying on all our clothes, clothes' bit :P**

**Annnnyyyways, Let's get started! :D**

Mello sat on the large sofa and looked around the room.

It was the only place they could afford for now.

They hadn't yet joined the mafia but were going to soon.

He sighed.

Then Matt walked in "Hey what's wrong Mels?" He asked his best friend.

"I think I actually miss Wammy's house…"

Matt got out his DS "Well you're bound to at some point ou spend most of you're so far there."

Mello shrugged and started to un-wrap another bar of chocolate.

Sophia woke up to the strong smell of coffee.

"Huh?" She sat up rubbing her eyes.

She looked around to find she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Oh good morning snow." A blurred figure said.

Sophia blinked a couple of times to clear her vision.

That blurred figure was Light.

"'Morning Light. Hey have you seen Fa- uh Ember?" she asked remembering to use the alias.

Light thought for a second "I think she went into her room with the computer…"

Sophia nodded and headed towards Fae's room.

Fae was asleep at her desk with the computer in front of her.

Bleep.

Bleep!

BLEEP!

Sophia walked over to the computer and looked at her screen.

She had been in the middle of a chat with Matt.

MarioMushroom: Hey Fae u there?

MarioMushroom: any1 there?

MarioMushroom: FAE?

Sophia sighed.

CheesecakeMondayGirl: Hey Matt its Sophia here… Fae fell asleep on the computer…

MarioMushroom: Lol

CheesecakeMondayGirl: anyways what were you and fae talking about?

MarioMushroom: Nothing much.

CheesecakeMondayGirl: So what u doing?

MarioMushroom: rghjsdgftyvrg6

CheesecakeMondayGirl: What?

MarioMushroom: Mello just hit me on the head with something coz I said he needs to stop buying so much chocolate.

CheesecakeMondayGirl: Lol well I better go now bye.

MarioMushroom: Bye

Sophia logged her sister out and sneaked out of the room.

Fae woke up a few minutes later to find the computer logged out and turned off.

"OMG GHOSTS TURNED THE COMPUTER OFF!" She yelled running out of her room and interrupting a meeting.

Everyone stared at her.

"GHOSTS. TURNED. OFF. THE. COMPUTER!" She repeated.

L sighed.

"Actually I turned the computer off, you fell asleep in the middle of chatting with Matt." Sophia explained.

"Aww but ghosts are cooler." Fae said.

L took a bite of a cookie. "Ember can you calm down a bit we're in the middle of a meeting."

Cue one of L's long speeches.

"Ryuuzaki." Fae whined.

"Yes?" L replied getting annoyed at the fact she had interrupted one of his explanation/speeches.

"Long explanations are confusing. Do shorter sentences."

L gave her a look that basically said 'you went to Wammy's, and now you want me to use shorter sentences? Even Matsuda can understand me right now!'

Fae gave him a look back saying 'well I'm feeling too lazy to understand.'

L sighed and carried on explaining with long sentences and REALLY long words.

Then Fae interrupted before.

"RYUUZAKI!"

L sighed "Yes?"

"I'm Hungry!"

"Go and find something then."

"Where's the kitchen?"

L's eye started twitching.

"Over there." He said pointing to a random door.

Fae rushed towards the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Where were we?" L asked.

"You were saying something about Kira."

"Oh yes…" Then L's long speech continued.

A few minutes later Fae came back with a piece of cake.

When no one was looking she hid behind the sofa light was on.

"Pst, hey light."

Light turned around "What is it Em-."

He was cut off by a large piece of cake hitting him in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled now grabbing everyone's attention.

Fae smirked "I know you're little secret."

Hearing this Sophia bolted up and put her hand over Fae's mouth.

"She's just a little tired right now just ignore her."

Light didn't hear what Fae had said (thankfully) and was now trying to get all the icing off his face.

**CHAPTER 16 (Or 15 if you don't could 15 as a real chapter) IS FINISHED.**

**Mello- Well at least we appeared a little…**

**Near- I'm getting left out again.**

**Yes you are Near. sorry**


	17. Chapter 17

**BACK AGAIN!**

**FIRST….Today in class we were talking about if people could change how they act or how they are. Like say if you were really REALLY mean (not saying you lot are) would someone be able to change you completely?**

**I wanna know what you think so post it in a review **

**Then secondly, do any of you know how hard it is to stick a teaspoon on your nose? I've been trying since I got back from school and I am failing miserably :P any advice on how to do it? Wait no never mind I think I've got it now… annnnd it fell :P**

**Disclamer: I don't own death note, but I do own a COPY of two of the movies (That are GREAT by the way) , a copy of volume 1 of the death note manga series and the L.A.B.B.M.C book**

"Ryuuzaki I'm bored!" Fae whined as she collapsed on the sofa.

"Then find something to do." Sophia said (Also bored)

"Aww come on admit it Snow you're bored too."

Matsuda turned around in his seat to face them. "Why don't you just go out somewhere for a while?"

"Because Ryuuzaki-Nii won't let us go outside of the hotel rooms." They told him in unison.

Matsuda looked confused.

"It's because I don't completely trust them." L stated emotionlessly.

Light was getting interesting in this conversation.

"You don't even trust you're sisters Ryuuzaki?" He asked shocked.

L started eating a piece of cheesecake (**A/N It's cheesecake Monday peoplez!)**

"I don't really think it is any of your concern Light-Kun, but yes I do not completely trust them."

Almost all of the task force was now contributing to the conversation.

"Why is that Ryuuzaki?" Aizawa asked.

L sighed not bothering to answer.

"Ryuuzaki I just need to go and buy some thing I will be back later." Watari said walking towards the door.

"Uh Watari would it be possible to take Snow and Ember with you?" L asked quickly.

Watari nodded.

"YAY!" Fae jumped up from the sofa and ran to the door nearly knocking Watari over.

Sophia got up too and walked (at a more sensible speed) towards the door.

**A.N Just had a GREAT idea!**

Matt sighed as he was forced to follow Mello down shopping isle after shopping isle looking for a certain 'type' of chocolate.

"Mels why are we in Tokyo again?" Matt asked as he pulled put his PSP.

"Well…" Mello picked up a bar of chocolate examining it. "Eww no." Before throwing it back on the shelf. "I was bored and there is a chance that by coming to Tokyo we could find a way to help out on the Kira case.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why did you think we were here?" He snapped.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Sophia and Fae are in Tokyo?"

Mello looked up. "They're in Tokyo?"

"Yes didn't I tell you?"

Mello shook his head.

"Oh well I have now."

…

Fae rushed towards the shiny black car and jumped in.

"SLOW DOWN!" Sophia yelled also climbing into the car.

Watari was walking behind them.

After getting in and putting seat belts on they headed to the shop.

As they pulled up they all got out.

"YAY SHOPPING TRIP!" Fae yelled.

"Shush everyone is looking at you now." Sophia snapped/whispered.

Fae lowered her head sadly.

"Come on we need to find some sweets, chocolate and some strawberries." Watari said looking at the list in his hand.

There was a slight silence before….

"I'll get the chocolate!" Fae said before searching down every isle.

"I guess I'll get the strawberries Watari." Sophia sighed and headed to the 'fruit & veg' section.

Watari smiled slightly at the two girls before heading off to find some sweets.

"Nope, nope, nope, no- uh huh yep this one!" Fae skipped down the right isle with a certain chocolate bar in view.

She reached out her hand to the chocolate bar when she found that another hand was already on it.

"huh?" she looked up to see….

"Mello?"

"Fae?"

There was a short silence.

"My chocolate bar!" Fae yelled grabbing the chocolate bar from Mello's hand.

"THAT'S MINE!"

"WATARI NEEDS IT THOUGH!"

Mello snatched it back "BUT I GOT IT FIRST!"

"Mello what the heck is going on? Fae? What are you doing here?" Matt said walking up to the arguing pair.

"Hi Matt anyways…. IT'S MINE!" Fae said snatching the chocolate bar and running back to Watari.

"YOU COME BACK HERE WITH MY CHOCOLATE!" Mello yelled running after her followed by a confused Matt.

"Hey Watari I got the chocolate for ya!" Fae handed him the chocolate.

Sophia walked over to them with a pack of strawberries.

"Got the strawberries Watari." She said smiling.

"Hey Soph guess who I saw! I saw-."

"FAE! GIVE IT BACK!" Mello was marching over the Sophia, Fae and Watari.

"Nevah!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Mello…" Watari started and Mello froze just realizing he was there.

"Oh hi watari…" Mello said slowly.

Matt came walking up behind mello.

"Oh hey guys." He said without looking up from his game.

"Matt? What are you and Mello doing here?" Sophia asked confused.

Matt shrugged "I actually don't know, I was just following Mello."

They all turned to Mello.

"What?"

"Why are you and Matt in Tokyo?" Fae asked.

Mello thought for a moment. "Well I think it had something to do with the Kira case."

Everyone sweat dropped except Watari who went off to pay for the stuff.

"Cool. Hey couldn't we ask L and Watari if you could help?" Fae asked smiling.

"Really? You'd do that?" Mello asked.

Fae nodded "Yeah why not."

Watari walked back over to the little group.

"Hey Watari can Matt and Mello stay with us for a while?" Sophia asked.

Watari thought "Well…."

Fae did the puppy dog face.

Watari sighed "Fine, well we better get back then."

"YAY!"

They all walked back to the car and got in.

"Lol good thing this is a big car." Fae said.

The other three turned to her.

"Did you seriously just say Lol?" Mello asked.

"Yeppers."

"Same as you usually are then I'm guessing." Matt said.

Fae and Sophia nodded.

**REMEMBER PEOPLE WHO REVIEW THIS CHAPER AND INCLUDE A CHARM IN THEIR REVIEW GET THAT CHARM PUT ON FAE'S CHARMBRACELET!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I've been ill lately with a really bad cold :P**

**I wanna thank all of my readers and reviewers before I forget XD**

**Lonewolfgirl-sademo588's charm suggestion is mentioned in this chapter :D**

The car slowly drove back to the hotel

"Oh yeah, I got a new charm." Fae said randomly.

"Cool, what is it?" Matt asked re-adjusting his goggles.

"A chocolate bar."

"Make sure Mels doesn't eat it."

Mello's eye twitched. "I'm not going to eat a piece of frigging metal Matt!" He snapped.

"Mello, keep to volume to a limit please." Watari said turning the corner.

Mello rolled his eyes and stared out of the window

"we there yet?" Sophia asked.

Watari shook his head.

"'Kay."

"What 'bout now?" Fae asked impatiently.

"No."

"now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"What 'bout now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"what 'bout n-."

"Fae just shut up!" Mello snapped.

Fae was about to say something but kept quiet.

The rest of the car journey was surprisingly quiet.

Once they pulled up Fae leapt out of the car and rushed into L's hotel room/floor leaving Matt, Mello and Sophia behind.

"We're back!" Fae shouted kicking the door open.

L sighed.

"Why back to soon?" L asked mainly to himself.

"Aww Ryuuzaki we all know you missed up and I bet you missed Matt and Mels too."

The task force exchanges confused looks.

"Why are you suddenly bringing up Matt and Mello?"

"Well…"

As if on cue Watari walked in with Matt, Mello and Sophia following him.

"Matt? Mello?"

"Yepperz they're staying her for a while." Fae said beaming.

L sweat dropped then sighed.

"I guess you get the spare room."

Matt and Mello nodded.

"Come on it's this way." Sophia said leading them towards the spare bedroom.

Matt threw his small tatty backpack onto his new bed.

**(A/N: Since when did Matt have a backpack o.0?)**

"It's real big in here." He said looking around.

"The whole place is pretty big." Sophia replied.

Mello collapsed onto the second bed (His new bed)

"This is sorta like back a Wammy's, just without _him_." Mello mumbled.

Matt turned on his PSP "By _him _I'm guessing you mean Near."

Mello nodded.

The door burst open and who was to stand there but the cheesecake obsessed English Otaku.

"HEY! Uh yeah I need your help." She said quickly.

Mello sat up on his bed. "With what?"

"I wanna cake Light again."

Once everything was agreed and planned they set up the device.

"Hey Light come 'ere a sec!" Fae called from the kitchen before hiding.

Light walked in and without realising tripped over the trip-wire.

He started yelling as he started skidding on the skateboard… then BOOM he got caked.

The four burst out laughing.

Light was trying to find something to wipe the cake off his face because he didn't want to use his sleeve.

"Can you pass me a cloth or something?" He asked calmly.

"Why are you not angry?" Fae yelled.

"I'm just not."

As Light blindly walked passed Fae, she tripped him up causing him to fall face-first onto the floor.

"You're no fun." Fae muttered before storming out.

Sophia bent down next to Light.

"Hello Light? You okay?" She asked.

There was no reply.

"I think he's unconscious." Matt said poking Light's head.

"…"

Sophia got up and walked over to where L was in the other room.

He was in the middle of another meeting.

"Hey… uh Ryuuzaki."

"What is it Snow?" He asked.

Sophia sighed "Yeah… Ember sorta accidentally err knocked Light out…"

Soichiro (Light's dad) widened his eyes slightly.

The task force followed Sophia into the kitchen.

…And Lying on the floor was light, completely unconscious.

"Light?" Soichiro asked worried.

"He can't hear you he's unconscious." Mello said bitterly.

L filled a glass with freezing water and poured it over Light's head.

"GYAH COLD!" Light cried bolting off the floor.

"Light-kun why have you got cake all over your face?" L asked.

"Ember. She tried to cake ma again." He explained.

L thought for a second.

"And where is Ember?"

"Oh she stormed off." Matt told him.

L nodded and walked towards Fae and Sophia's room leaving the others to clean up.

He opened the door slightly to see and almost pitch black room, the only light was a glow from the computer screen.

Fae was in front of the computer, most probably chatting to some Otaku buddies online.

"That was a very childish thing to do you know."

Fae's eyes didn't move from the screen.

"The cake or storming out?" She asked in a bored and totally non-hyper tone.

"Both."

L sat down on one of the beds.

"If you haven't noticed Ryuuzaki but I am still technically a child and children do childish things."

L sighed.

"I know that. All I am saying is that you could have badly hurt light-kun."

"I don't cake I hate Light."

"You know, hate is a strong word." L pointed out.

Fae stopped typing for a second. "Yes. I know. That is why I used it."

L tilted his head slightly "What did he do to you?" He asked.

"You have no idea what he has done… and what he is going to do."

Fae shut down the window she has open.

"Well…" she said getting up "I'm not going to say sorry if that's why you're here."

And with that she left.

**The only reason why Fae is calm and like she is depressed at the end is because it finally hit me, no one can be hyper and happy all the time. Every once in a while everyone will act different to how the usually act. Like with me at school I'm almost always hyper (completely true) but when I get home I'm the complete opposite. It's the same with Fae it's hard to be hyper and happy-go-lucky all the time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that this is the LAST CHAPTER! :O okay actually I lied :P even I didn't know I was going to end it in this chapter I just typed it this way TT^TT sorry but it had to be done at one point.**

**Please once you have read this read the last bit aswell.**

"You will leave here!" a creepy voice snarled.

Fae and Sophia both bolted up in their beds.

"D-Did you hear that?" Sophia stuttered.

Fae nodded. "I don't want to leave though!" tears started filling her eyes "I've made a load of friends!"

Sophia sighed "i-it was probably our imaginations, yeah, it was our imaginations lets just go back to sleep 'Kay?"

Sophia then went back to sleep but Fae sat up in her bed thinking until she finally fell asleep again. 

Fae and Sophia were both in what looked like a black room.

"You will leave here!" the voice said again. "And return to your world!"

Sophia looked to see who was talking "what are you t-talking about?"

"You will leave her and return to your world, the bell will ring twice the cup will spill then the spoon will fall, then you leave this world forever!"

Then with that a bright light blinded them and they both awoke!

"I AM NOT LEAVING!" Fae Yelled at the top of her lungs.

I doubt that there was anyone in the building that DIDN'T hear her.

There was a shuffle of feet and Matsuda appeared in the doorway.

"A-are you alright?" he asked confused.

Fae rushed up and hugged Matsuda.

"Matsu i don't want to leave!" she cried

Sophia rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"We might no be leaving Fae..." she said

then there was another shuffle of feet and L appeared in the doorway aswell.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well i guess we are going to have to explain everything then..." Sophia mumbled

Once everyone was awake they all went into the meeting/living room.

"I guess it's time we explained everything." Fae said wiping her eyes.

"Basically, we come from another world much different from this. And in that world you are all in an anime and manga called Death Note. Then one day we wound up in Wammy's garden... The day you two found us." Sophia said pointing to matt and mello.

"and now we are apparently going to leave here to return home-" Sophia was cut short

"BUT I DONT WANT TO LEAVE!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"So we're in a manga and anime?" L asked

Fae and Sophia nodded

"So you know who Kira is?" he asked.

You both pause for a second before nodding.

You could see the flash of fear in Light's eyes.

"I see..." L said sticking his thumb in his mouth. "well i don't think that there is much we can do to avoid you two leaving..."

"We can't just let them leave!" Matt snapped

"But what can we do?" L asked calmly

"He's right Matt, what can we do?" mello said

Then there was a ring at the door then another.

"NO NOT YET!" Fae yelled

"huh?" Matsuda looked completely confused

"the voice that told us we would leave said before we leave the bell you ring twice, I'm guessing that doorbell, the cup would spill then the spoon would drop..."

They all blinked then there was a splash

"Eep sorry my Cup just fell over." Matsuda said.

They were all silent.

"The spoon is the last thing now..." Mello pointed out.

-three days later-

"Still no spoon dropping..."

Fae nodded.

Then Mello and Matt walked up to the two sisters who were sitting on the sofa sadly.

"We sorta made this for you... But don't open it until you get back home." Matt said.

"But don't tell L or he will probably get Watari to burn it." Mello said

Fae tilted her head a little "why?"

"It's a photo album with pictures of all of us since when we were at Wammy's." matt said smiling.

"Thanks so much, we're really going to miss you guys."

Fae then got up and hugged Matt and Mello, then Sophia got up and did the same.

"You know what-" Sophia was cut off by a metallic clinking noise followed by...

"No Ryuuzaki!"

The four rushed to where the noise was coming from and there lying motionless on the floor was L.

Light was kneeling down next to him shouting at him to get up and other stuff.

And there, on the floor, was a spoon that had fallen just a few seconds ago.

"N-n-no I don't want to go!"

"L! No way is this happening again!"

"Don't just stand there do something!"

"L's dead..."

Tears fell in that short few minutes before a blinding light came.

"Ahh not now!" Fae yelled kicking her legs as she and Sophia started rising into the air.

"Bye i guess..." Sophia said sadly.

"Bai Bai! But i still don't want to leave!"

"Goodbye." Matsuda said.

"Bye Soph." Matt waved as he said this.

Mello waved too "Goodbye you annoying redhead we'll all miss you both."

Fae hugged the large photo album for dear life.

"B-bye!" they both said finally before the bright light vanished... Along with the sisters.

A/N my fanfic is finished :D i feels so good to know that i have finished a fanfic that people actually read!

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed :D

Little Firework

Xtappycatx

Lonewolfgirl-sademo558

Chibi Russia-Kun (Lol your ma fave Wammy Boy Stalker :D)

Murasaki Argenteria

Future-Empress

Tr1

Savannahamminga

Death Note Funatic

Thesinofawesomness

Pie-PieJeevas

xXMelloxRebekahXx

xxpinkblissxx

*^* I feet somewhat angry at myself that I had to cut it short like this but… Fae and Sophia will be returning in other FanFics in other animes :D I'm thinking of doing one where Fae and Sophia get sucked into Hetalia :D

Oh and I do own Cheesecake Monday, Cheesecake Tuesday, Cheesecake, Wednesday, Cheesecake Thursday, Cheesecake Friday, Cheesecake Saturday and Cheesecake Sunday :D but if anyone uses it as a title for their story without my permission… some one will die :L

So look out for Fae and Sophia in Hetalia in a new story I will be writing called Cheesecake Tuesday :D So yeah I'm thinking of doing a whole cheesecake series :D

Thanks you all for reading my story and I hope you will read my other stories and enjoy them too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes-**

**Hello Readers sorry if you were expecting another chapter but I think I made it clear that this part has ended. It have no been confirmed (by me) that I will be writing the second part in the Cheesecake series called Cheesecake Tuesday.**

**If you want to fully understand the second part you might want to watch Hetalia (not telling you why) it would just help a little if you watched at least a few episodes of it.**

**So here is a little preview :3 hopefully it wont give **_**too **_**much away about the next part.**

The bright light vanished and both girls fell into the hard floor instantly knocking themselves out.

"Look i think they're waking up!"

~x~X~x~

"i thought you didn't want to leave?"

"Well i wanted to go home coz i left the TV on."

"WTH? Why didn't you tell me that?" Sophia yelled. 

~x~X~x~

"Mine!" Fae growled.

"But-"

"Mine!"

Sophia then butted in "No, Ours!"

"Mine!"

"Ours!" 

**Hopefully those little parts will make you want to read the next part ;D**

**Bai Bai**

**xXxMayonakaxXx**


End file.
